sfccomicfandomcom-20200215-history
Hugo
|place = 5/16 |challenges = 3 |votesagainst = 3 |days = 36 }} Hugo is a human originating from The Legend of Zelda and a contestant on Survivor Fan Characters 1. 'Survivor Fan Characters' Episode 1: Things Are Looking Real Crazy Around Here As part of the season's twist, Hugo was paired up with Craig, and if both were to make the merge they would recieve an advantage to the game. When Drazen heads to the wrong way to their camp by Hugo's lead, Pat takes the map from him and leads the tribe in the right way, and Wendy tells Hugo to lay low, and Hugo says he only wanted to help the tribe. Later on Eugene forms an alliance with Hugo, even though Hugo later betrays him when Pat tells Hugo he's being targeted. This convinced Hugo to vote with Pat after Drazen's immunity loss, and Eugene was blindsided by a vote of 4-3. Episode 2: I Won It For the Tribe, I'm Unstoppable Hugo is shocked that Pat lied to him, and brings Wendy and Charlie together to form a counter alliance, while trying to trick Pat into thinking he's with her. When Phil returns from the Schlipa camp, Hugo joins the new alliance together, and they all agree to vote off Oran. However, when Oran is kidnapped Suzanna becomes their new target, and she is voted off by a vote of 6-2, after Charlie and Pat both flipped on different sides. Episode 3: Intervention Time Hugo is surprised to see Pat crying after Suzanna's elimination, and shares his suspicions of Charlie not being fully with his alliance. Episode 4: Come On! That's Ancient History! When Hogan tries to demotivate the tribe, he tells Hugo that Schlipa threw the challenge, and Hugo spreads the word to everyone except for Charlie. Later, when Pat and Oran get into a fight, Hugo stops Oran from actually trying to hurt the she- wolf because she would've easily beaten him up. After another loss, Hugo was kidnapped by Schlipa from his tribe and from tribal council, where Oran was unanimously voted out. Episode 5: I Can Think of 100 Reasons to Keep Me As Hugo reunited with his tribe during their reward, Phil filled him back in on what happened in the tribe, and the two talk about their secret alliance, which the girls on Drazen all overhear. Episode 6: What's the Verdict? While Hugo and Phil bring food for he tribe, Wendy asks them to be apart of their alliance and they both comply. After the Immunity loss and Wendy being exiled, Hugo and Phil go to Pat to vote out Charlie, but Pat ties up the vote and Charlie and Phil go into a question tiebreaker. Charlie comes out on top and Phil is eliminated. Episode 7: Let's Find This Thing! Right after Drazen's Tribal Council, the tribes merged and Hugo became a part of Wichibu. The twist became active, and because Hugo and Craig were both still in they both received a separate clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol hidden at their camp. Wendy and Pat try to get Hugo to join their search for the idol, but Hugo knows that only one person can have it and searches for it by himself. Later, Hugo talks to Craig and tries to get information about the Schlipa alliance, and realizes that Schlipa isn't as tight as they seem. After the Immunity challenge, Wendy stops her alliance from voting Hogan, and they set their target on Craig. At Tribal her alliance tries to get the former Schlipans to flip on Craig, but it fails and Pat is voted out. Episode 8: Oooh, You're Going To Jail Hugo, Charlie, and Wendy search for Pat's clue to the idol, but when Charlie found it Hugo made a deal with Skylar to show him the clues if Sky would help them out later on. When Hugo and Hogan go fishing, Hugo hurts a cameraman, and is scared he'll go to jail. He then comments on the Charlie/Taylor rivalry, and that they were probably always bashing each other in the pre-merge stage. After the Immunity Challenge, Hugo tells Sky that he owes them for showing him the clues, however Sky doesn't pull through and Wendy is voted out. Episode 9: Okay Psychopath Hugo is angry at Sky for not voting he and Charlie's way, and talks to Rene and Craig, trying to turn them against their alliance member. He and Charlie stick together and turn Hogan, Sky, and Taylor against Rene and Merideth, and Merideth is voted out of the tribe. Episode 10: So Much for My Kind Gesture Hugo started trying to find out who had the idol, and interrogated Hogan about it first, who says Sky probably has it. Hugo asks Sky, and Sky says no. Hugo and Charlie then try to elaborate together on who has it. When Rene offered Hugo and Charlie a F4 deal to vote out the kids, Hugo quickly takes it but Charlie tells Hogan and Sky, and they try to think of a way to sway Hugo. Right before tribal council, Sky gives Hugo his fake hidden immunity idol, and Hugo believes it's real and promises to vote with him. At Tribal, Hugo reveals the fake idol, and everyone is shocked. Rene knows it's her time, and she is voted off 5-2. Episode 11: I Think He's Lost it Hugo comments on Hogan trying to teach Taylor to make fire, and later one says how aligning with Craig is not safe at all, because Craig could stab you in the back like he is doing this round. Craig was then voted out in an unanimous and easy decision. Episode 12: We Have Our Own Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hyde For the next days, Hugo is shown and talked about bragging about his idol, even though it's a fake. Everyone found him obnoxious, and Hogan, Taylor, and Charlie hatched a plan to flush out the 'idol'. However Hugo and Sky quickly caught on to this and knew what to do to divert the plan. At Tribal, Hugo played the fake idol after getting 3 votes, but when it was revealed as a fake Hugo cursed multiple times and swore vengeance against Sky for giving him a fake idol, and became the 5th member of the jury. Voting History Gallery |-| General= Hugo Sprite Sheet.png|Hugo's design Hugo Jury Sprite Sheet.png|Hugo' jury design Hugo Colored.png |-| Survivor Fan Characters 1= Hugo1.png|Hugo admitting he messed up. Hugo2.png|Hugo forming an alliance against Pat. Hugo3.png|Hugo commenting on Pat crying. Hugo4.png|Hugo talking about keeping Oran from fighting. Hugo5.png|Hugo and Phil strategizing. Hugo6.png|Hugo telling Pat there's no chance Charlie will make it out of tribal. Hugo7.png|Hugo knowing everyone is for themselves. Hugo8.png|Hugo reminding Sky about their deal. Hugo9.png|Hugo angry at Sky for not pulling through. Hugo10.png|Hugo thinking Sky's fake idol is real. Hugo11.png|Hugo wary of Craig. Hugo12.png|Hugo finds out the idol is fake and is voted out. Hugo13.png|Hugo blindsided. Trivia *Hugo was the last member of Drazen voted out. *In SFC1 Hugo went the longest without recieving a vote against him, 36 days. *Hugo is the highest-ranking male member of the Drazen tribe. Category:Drazen Tribe Category:Wichibu Tribe Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:5th Place Category:Jury Members Category:SFC1 Jury Members Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Male Contestants Category:Juror 5